El nuevo mundo de Steven Universe
by turm the gem
Summary: Esta es una historia de como el mundo de las gems cambia con la llegada de lo que parece ser una nueva gema y como manejan la situacion al descubrir lo que es y como se desenvuelve la historia apartir de esto. Es mi primer fic no sean tan crueles T T


Capítulo 1- ¿Una nueva gema?

Era un día muy normal en ciudad playa Steven se encontraba en la playa preguntándose por su amiga Lápiz que había quedado en el fondo del mar junto a Jaspe y que ahora formaban a Malaquita la cual podría descontrolarse y empezar una gran destrucción masiva, de pronto Steven sintió un pensamiento sobre Diamante amarillo algo se aproximaba una batalla del planeta madre contra Garnet, Amatista, Perla y Steven.

— ¿Cómo podremos enfrentar lo que se aproxima?

El silencio de la playa fue su respuesta y un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió, ser un único gem mitad humano era muy difícil y todo lo que sucede en un muy corto tiempo simplemente no podía lidiar con estos sentimientos.

En la noche se encontraban reunidos todos en el santuario viendo el programa favorito de Steven el cual ellas no entendían porque cuando algo llamo la atención de Garnet la cual salió de la casa y luego la siguió el resto.

La playa estaba tranquila pero Garnet no estaba a la vista esto provoco muchas dudas entre las gems, pero no en más de un minuto Garnet surgió del mar cargando algo que las gems no podían distinguir bien cuando Garnet se agacho y dejo al objeto en la arena de la playa, solo que no era un objeto era una persona. Era un chico de cabello color miel y ojos ámbar vestido con una playera negra, jeans y un tenis color negro

—Garnet, ¿Quién este humano? — le pregunto Perla corriendo al lugar

—No, él no es un humano—Garnet movió su brazo derecho un poco para revelar una gema de un color transparente ubicada en su antebrazo

— ¡Una gema! —Perla grito fuerte de manera que Steven y Amatista se acercaron—Pero eso es imposible, luce como un humano y es imposible que sea mitad gema

—Ni siquiera yo sé que está pasando—le dijo Garnet para consolar a su amiga que al parecer estaba muy confundida

—Una gema—Steven se acercó con sus ojos brillosos a ver a aquel sujeto de apariencia humana

— ¿Qué haremos? —pregunto Amatista

—Deberíamos dejarlo aquí no sabemos no que es ni si viene del planeta madre, deberíamos de aniquilarlo ahora mismo—dijo Perla demasiado nerviosa para pensar de manera coherente

—Si lo quisiera muerto lo hubiera dejado en el fondo del mar—le dijo Garnet cargándolo nuevamente y acercándose al templo

—Garnet espera, ¡Espera! —grito Perla pero ella no le hizo caso

—Vamos Steven quiero ver a la nueva gema—dijo Amatista agarrándolo por un brazo y llevando lo dentro del templo rápidamente

—Alto ahí Steven te debes dormirte, las gemas decidiremos que hacer con el—le dijo Garnet agarrándolo por la cabeza

—Pero yo también soy una gema

—Lo sé pero esto podría ponerse algo complicado y no me gustaría que vieras eso asique sube a tu cuarto a dormir o te encapsulare en el cuarto donde están todas las gemas

Steven subió a su habitación pensando en que tan seria podrían ser las cosas, pero las gemas no podrían hacer algo malo con él o al menos eso pensaba Steven que antes de desplomarse sobre su cama en el mundo de los sueños.

Mientras Steven dormía pacíficamente en su cama una discusión sucedía abajo, el sujeto desconocido estaba sobre el sillón principal aun inconsciente y las gemas discutían sobre qué hacer con él, si debería quedarse al menos hasta que descubrirían de quien se trataba. Perla optaba por la decisión de alejarlo lo más posible de ciudad playa, Amatista quería que se quedara ya que no podían dar por hecho de que tuviera alguna mala intención y Garnet estaba en un aprieto ya que siendo una fusión está formada por dos seres distintos y estos pueden diferir a veces y este fue el caso lo cual llevo a la separación de Garnet volviéndose nuevamente los dos seres llamados Ruby y Zafiro. Ruby tenía miedo de este ser y los peligros que traería o a lo que se estarían arriesgando con el simple hecho de que estuviera cerca y Zafiro opinaba que este suceso era parte de algo aún más grande y que la decisión correcta era que debería quedarse o amenos eso era lo que la mayoría de sus visiones futuras apuntaban pero no podía fiarse ya que existían cientos de posibles futuros si no es que miles.

La discusión se tornó un tanto complicada ya que ambas partes estaban descontroladas y empezaron a gritar pero aún tenían algo de sentido respecto a Steven por lo cual optaron por salir de la casa e ir directo a la playa donde continuaron sus gritos frenéticos para dejar su opinión clara, este suceso duro alrededor de la mitad de la noche hasta que algo raro sucedió. De la entrada del templo salió aquel chico que había estado en el fondo del mar hace algunas horas aun con toda su ropa aun mojada y escurriendo, acercándose a las gems las cuales estaban confundidas y asustadas de lo que podría suceder.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — les pregunto el chico delo cual no tenían conocimiento alguno

— So-oo-mos las gemas de cristal— respondió Perla tartamudeando y asustada

— ¿Gemas de cristal?

— ¿Podrías decirnos algo sobre ti? Cualquier cosa no ayudara para que podamos aclarar lo que está sucediendo—le dijo Zafiro calmada con su tono usual

—Yo…no puedo recordar nada—dijo agarrándose la cabeza

—Tranquilízate empecemos con algo simple, ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? —le pregunto Zafiro

—Eh…. Si creo acordarme…. Turm. Mi nombre es Turm

En ese momento su gema que era de un color cristalino transparente cambio a un color rosado que brillo a lo largo de la gran costa de Ciudad Playa


End file.
